Love after all
by WindyDragon
Summary: Ayame gets captured by demon who wants Kouga's shards.Kouga thinks demon has captured Kagome,but ends up saving Ayame and getting deadly wounded and poisoned.Does he have a chance to tell his feelings to Ayame?
1. Getting captured

**Hellow again! I've seen Ayame only once, I think I missed the episode where she wanted to be Kagome's rival. :( I have no idea which episode it was… anyway I wrote this when I saw dream about Kouga and Ayame… and here I go!**

Chapter 1, Getting captured

Ayame was sitting on a bank, alone and sad. She had been arguing with Kouga once again. She had wanted him to come to her tribe for a while with her. But as usual, he hadn't wanted to come and had left after Kagome again.

Ayame sighed. All what Kouga cared about was only Kagome.

Suddenly she heard a voice behind her. She stood up and turned around, seeing a demon in front of her. The demon was purple, it had three horns and big fangs. Its hands were huge and it was almost four meters tall.

"What do you want from me?" Ayam snapped and jumped towards the demon, ready to kick it.

The demon smirked evilly, sidestepped and hit her with its giant hand. She yelled in pain and crushed against a tree. She managed to stand up, but the demon hit her again. This time she lost her consciousness, and the demon picked her up…

Meanwhile Kouga, Hakkaku and Ginta were resting near a lake. Kouga was sitting on a branch when the other two tried to capture some fishes. But it seemed that they would never catch anything.

Then a demon came from behind the trees. Kouga saw it and jumped down from the tree, preparing to fight. Ginta and Hakkaku ran to their leader.

"And who do you think you are?" Asked Kouga.

"I am the demon Ryumaru." The demon answered.

"What're you up to?" Kouga asked. He started to be bored.

"I want you Shikon shards." Ryumaru answered.

"Like I would give them to you!" Kouga yelled.

"Take it easy! That one is big!" Warned Ginta, scared.

"I'm not afraid of that!" Kouga mumbled back.

"Then I have to take them. Come to the Black gorge as soon as possible to fight me." The demon said.

"And what about if I won't?" Kouga asked angrily.

"I'll kill your girlfriend." The demon answered. Kouga gasped.

"You mean… Kagome?" He asked.

"I don't care about the name!" Ryumaru snapped. "Just come to the gorge as soon as you can… or you know what will happen to the girl! And don't forget to coma alone!"

"Hey wait!" Kouga tried to yell, but the demon disappeared into a purple smoke, which made the wolf demons couch.

"Man… that one really wants my Shikon shards!" Kouga mumbled, looking after the demon.

"What should we do?" Asked Hakkaku.

Kouga looked at the direction of Black gorge. It was dangerous area, full of smart and murderous demons. He sighed.

"I'll go to save her." He answered.

"But that's dangerous place! What if -" Started Ginta.

"I will be okay!" Kouga grunted.

"But… What about us?" Asked Ginta.

"You'll stay here and wait for me." Answered Kouga. "If I'm not back until the sunset, come to the gorge. You'll save Kagome if I'm off."

"Are you sure you will fare?" Hakkaku asked once more.

"I'm sure!" Kouga answered and started to run further.

Ginta and Hakkaku looked after him for a while, and then they sat onto the bank. The other wolves slept under the tree, but two of them were fishing.

"I'm worried about this." Ginta sighed.

"So am I." Said Hakkaku. "But I'm sure Kouga can save Kagome-san."

"It's only few hours until sunset." Remarked Ginta. "We have to be ready if he doesn't make it."

**Oh man… did u like this?**


	2. Surprising finding

**At least one review would make me happy… I'm going to write more if I know somebody is reading this. So please R&R!**

Chapter 2, Surprising finding

Kouga ran in the gorge as fast as he could without hitting his legs onto the rocks. There was dark and the walls were almost twenty meters high. The gorge wasn't very wide but it was long, and there were only some trees.

'Man… if that Ryumaru thing had hurt Kagome, I swear I won't show mercy!' Kouga thought while running forwards.

Some smaller demons had attacked him already, but he had won them easily. Though he had some wounds, he wasn't going to stop resting.

'I doubt Ryumaru is hiding there… in the end of the gorge.' He thought and ran faster.

Ayame opened her eyes carefully and saw only rocks around her. She realized that her wrists were tied onto branches and she was dangling from those ropes.

'What the… where on earth am I?' She thought, and then she saw the same demon which had kidnapped her, jumping towards the tree where she was.

"You took me here didn't you?" Ayame asked angrily. "What do you want from me?"

"Nothing." Answered the demon, with growling voice. "I'm going to use you as a bait."

"Bait… for what?" She asked. "Answer me!"

"Shut you mouth or I'll break it off!" Grunted the demon. "You'll see when he comes."

'He… what does that mean?' Thought Ayame.

Then suddenly she saw a figure coming from the other side of the gorge. It took for a moment from her to realize who was that figure.

"Kouga..?"

Kouga arrived there, stopped and stared at her totally confused. Then he looked at the demon and realized that Kagome weren't there.

"You tricked me!" He yelled to the demon.

"No I didn't. I knew you'd come if I'd capture your girlfriend. And here you are." Said the demon.

Both Kouga and Ayame blushed, Kouga because of anger and Ayame because of what the demon said. Kouga had come to save her.

"I thought you meant Kagome." Kouga growled, making Ayame angry and jealous.

"Well leave then if you're not satisfied!" She yelled to him.

"You're not going anywhere until I get those Shikon shards!" Growled the demon.

"I won't give them to you even if I die!" Kouga yelled back.

"Let's see about that." Said the demon and snapped his fingers.

Suddenly two poisonous snakes appeared under the tree, where Ayame was. They started to move towards her, ready to bite. She screamed in fear.

"Ayame!" Kouga cried out. The demon laughed, and Kouga turned to face him again.

"Leave her alone you monster!" He yelled.

"No way." Answered the demon. "Not before you give the shards."

Kouga didn't say anything but jumped towards the tree and killed the snakes. Ayame had closed her eyes and didn't dare to open them.

"Don't be afraid. I'll kill that thing." Kouga whispered to her.

Ayame opened her eyes and looked at him. He smiled encouragingly to her. She was shaking with fear of being killed, but managed to nod.

"Be careful."

Kouga jumped down from the tree and looked at the demon. Ayame watched the scene and could just hope the best. The demon grinned evilly.

"Ready to fight, brat?" He asked.

"Just wait!" Snapped Kouga. "I'll kill you in five seconds!"

"Big talking. Let's see can you jeep your words!" The demon yelled and attacked towards Kouga.

**Well how will the battle end? See ya…**


	3. Deadly battle

**YaY thanks to Seira Ayuda for review! I'll update faster if I get reviews! .**

Chapter 3, Deadly battle

Ayame couldn't do anything. She was almost crying while watching the battle, which seemed hopeless. They had been fighting a while already.

Kouga was injured, badly. He had many wounds and bruises and his lip was bleeding. The demon had some wounds but it was bigger and stronger than Kouga.

"Stop that!" Ayame yelled. "Please, just stop!"

"I won't stop!" Kouga growled. "Not before I've killed that demon!"

"You'll die!" Ayame yelled, when Kouga attacked again.

He managed to sidestep the demon's blow and hit him onto his face. The demon growled angrily and hit towards Kouga, but he step aside just in time. Then the demon remembered Ayame and watched her with evil smirk on his face.

Ayame noticed too that the demon was staring at her. She realized too late what the demon was thinking and screamed when the demon raised his hand to hit her.

"Don't hurt her!" Kouga yelled and ran to the front of Ayame.

"Kouga don't!" She yelled, but too late.

The demon hit, just at the same time when Kouga jumped towards him. Kouga managed to cut the demon's right hand into two pieces, but the demon's claw hit his left side. Ayame gasped in shock, when the pieces of the demon's hand fell in front of her.

The demon growled in pain, holding his wounded hand. Kouga was on his knees, his hand covering his wound. He stood up and managed to step aside just when the demon turned to hit him again.

Now tears started to run down Ayame's cheeks. She was totally helpless when Kouga was fighting into his death. She knew he wouldn't give up, not before one of them would be dead.

The fight had gotten more serious. Kouga was tired and wounded and the demon was angry and full of rage. Kouga didn't have much time to jink the blows. Just a while of fighting, then they both attacked towards each other.

Kouga managed to avoid demon's hit and jumped onto its arm. Then he jumped onto the demon's shoulder and hit its head with all his strength. The demon yelled in pain and started to fall down, but Ayame noticed something more.

"Kouga! Watch out!" She yelled.

Kouga looked behind him, but too late. The jibe on the demon's tail hit Kouga onto his back. He yelled in pain and the demon swung its tail, making Kouga crush against the rocks.

"No!" Ayame cried.

The demon fell down dead, making the rocks and dust raise around it. Kouga fell onto the ground, staying here unmoved. The ropes around Ayame's wrists disappeared and she jumped down.

"Kouga! Are you okay?" She yelled and ran to him.

In her relief he was still alive. He had bad wounds and there was blood everywhere in his body. He was breathing in fists and starts and seemed to be unconscious.

"Oh no… Kouga please, say something to me!" She yelled, trying to wake him up. "Kouga!"

He moaned in pain and carefully opened his eyes. He smiled when he saw that she was alright, and she felt tears in her eyes.

"You saved me Kouga… I thought you'd never…" Ayame spluttered, tears falling from her eyes.

"Don't cry." He said faintly. "Find Ginta and Hakkaku… tell them to join into your tribe."

"No way!" She cried out. "I'm not leaving you here after what you did for me!"

"Ayame… I won't survive. There was poison in that jibe." He said.

"No…"

"Just go. Go before some other demon appears…"

Kouga couched blood, and Ayame made her decision. She helped him up, giving him backup, and took few steps forwards. It was difficult for him to walk, so their walking was slow.

"Why are you doing this?" He asked faintly.

"You saved me back there. Now I want to save you." She answered, continuing to walk towards sunset.

**Poor Kouga… review I'll be updating soon!**


	4. Asking for help

**Yahoo I'm back!**

Chapter 4, Asking for help

Sun had already set. Ayame was tired and sweating, but still continued. Kouga had weakened and could hardly walk anymore. Little by little she realized that he had no hope.

"Leave me, Ayame." Kouga said quietly. "I can't continue…"

"Don't give up yet!" Ayame said. "You have never given up before, so don't even think doing it now!"

He fell onto his knees, his wounds bleeding a lot. Ayame kneeled next to him, despair and fear starting to grow inside her. He was panting and it seemed that he would lose consciousness anytime.

"I can't do this…"

"Please Kouga! Hang on a little longer, until we get away from this gorge!" Ayame pleaded.

Then suddenly they heard a voice, what gave a new hope to them. Ayame raised her head and looked towards the other side of the gorge.

"Hey! Are you okay?"

"Ginta! Hakkaku!"

Ayame was so relieved when those two ran to them. They seemed very shocked and confused when they saw Kouga's wounds.

"What happened?" Asked Ginta.

"I thought he went to save Kagome…" Started Hakkaku.

"That's not important right now!" Ayame snapped. "Kouga is badly hurt. That damn demon hit him with poisonous jibe."

"Right, give a little help. I'll carry him to the bank." Said Hakkaku, and the others helped Kouga onto his back. He had lost his consciousness already.

"Ginta, go and find Kagome and the others. Maybe they can help." Ordered Ayame.

"I'm on my way!" Answered Ginta and ran further.

Hakkaku and Ayame returned to the bank of the lake and Hakkaku put Kouga down, under the tree. He was hardly breathing and his heartbeats had weakened a lot.

"Do you think he will die?" Asked Hakkaku.

"Don't talk like that!" Snapped Ayame, and then sighed. "I hope not."

"Maybe I should go and find something to tend his wounds…" He mumbled.

"Go if you want. I'll stay here." Answered Ayame, and so Hakkaku left.

For a while Ayame sat there in silence, watching the fireflies dancing above the calm and quiet lake. She could see some stars in the sky and the moon was shining. It could have been romantic night if Kouga hadn't been dying.

Many questions filled her head. What if Ginta wouldn't found Kagome and the others? What if Kouga would really die? And… why he had saved her, though he loved Kagome?

Ayame sighed and looked at Kouga. His wounds were still bleeding, but Hakkaku hadn't returned yet. She started to be worried. Would Kouga stand pains and resist the poison over the night? He was strong, Ayame knew it, but still she was afraid.

Ginta returned a bit before Hakkaku did, but he didn't have the antidote. He told that Inuyasha's gang was heading into north and Kagome had lost her medicine pack. Hakkaku had found bendy, long leaves and they three started to tend Kouga's wounds with those leaves.

"We have to do something. He dies in poison soon." Ginta remarked when the sun was about to rise.

Kouga was sweating and the others saw he was in great pains. He'd had nightmares when the others had slept and the poison had started to spread through his body.

"Yeah. Maybe we should take him to some place where somebody could heal him?" Suggested Hakkaku.

"Alright, let's take him to my tribe. I'm sure grandfather can help him." Decided Ayame.

So she went first to tell about Kouga, when the others came after her. Ayame was waiting when they arrived to her cave. Ginta was carrying still unconscious Kouga and both of them were very tired. They took Kouga to the end of the cave and Ayame's grandfather started to examine his wounds.

"Will he survive?" Asked Hakkaku.

"I'm not quite sure." Answered Ayame's grandfather. "We'll see tomorrow."

**Next chappy is the last one…**


	5. At last alright

**The last chappy is here! Thanks for reviewers!**

Chapter 5, At last alright

Kouga had a nightmare again. He knew that somebody had given him something what gave him great pains, but removed the poison. He had been half conscious and heard the others talking. Though he still didn't know where he was.

"Kouga..." He heard a voice saying. Woman's voice.

"Are you awake, Kouga?" The voice asked again. He was too weak to open his eyes or speak.

Then he felt something warm against his chest. The woman was lying against him, and he felt something wet falling onto his neck. She was crying.

"I don't want you to die." The woman whispered. "I… I really, really love you…"

"Aya…me…"

The woman raised a bit, relieved when she heard him speaking. Then she sighed and said: "So you were awake… and heard what I said."

"I…" Kouga started, but couldn't say more. He was just too weak.

He felt her finger on his mouth and managed to open his eyes. He didn't see anything at first, but then he started to see a figure above him. But still he couldn't see properly because of the poison.

"Don't speak." Ayame whispered. "Save your strength."

Then he saw only darkness again, when the poison took over and he lost consciousness. But her words stayed in the darkness, and that's why he could stand the pain.

Ayame was lying beside him. She had stopped worrying when she had heard him speaking and now she was asleep, lying against his chest. She could feel his heartbeats turning stronger and his breathing turning normal. Everything was going to be okay at last.

In the morning Grandfather checked Kouga's wounds and told that he had gotten better. Grandfather's antidote had really helped. He had lost blood, but with resting and getting strength back he would be alright in a week or two.

Ayame went hunting with other wolves, but Ginta and Hakkaku stayed in the cave with Kouga. They hadn't slept well last night and were very sleepy. In the night the other wolves went hunting again, this time Ayame was the only one who stayed with Kouga.

She was very worried and couldn't sleep, when suddenly she heard something. A faint voice calling her name. Kouga had awaked, for the first time in two days.

"What the… where am I?" He asked faintly, totally confused.

"We took you into my cave. Grandfather helped you." Told Ayame.

"Man… I was sure I was going to die!" Sighed Kouga.

"I'm glad you're okay." Said Ayame. "We were so worried about you!"

"You wouldn't need to… I won't die so easily." Kouga answered, smiling weakly.

"You were awake last night…" Ayame started, blushed and turned away.

"Yeah… and I heard everything you said." He answered.

Ayame blushed even more. She had said many times that she loved Kouga, but never in that kind of situations. Then it was different.

"Don't mind that." He managed to say. "I tried to say back then… that I love you too."

Ayame turned back towards him, totally confused. Then she started to smile and leant downwards to kiss him. He kissed her back, without knowing that Ginta and Hakkaku were watching.

"I knew this would end like this!" Said Ginta, smiling.

"Yeah, this is good end to their story." Agreed Hakkaku.

"No, that's not the end. That's just new beginning." Reminded Ginta as they walked away.

"Help me up." Kouga applied. "I want to see the full moon."

"You sure? I mean, you were about to die…" Started Ayame.

"I'll be okay now." He said and carefully sat up.

Ayame helped him to stand up and walk out of the cave. The other wolves were still hunting, and Hakkaku and Ginta had gone find something to eat.

On a shelf of the rock, two wolves watched the full moon together.

**As u can see I didn't kill Kouga… xD**


End file.
